You are the sunlight
by PhantomhiveMichaelis
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga is a singer and actor in Japan. One day, after a night of filming for his new movie, Natsume decides to relax a bit. Get a coffee and maybe stroll on the park. Until he sees this beautiful brunette in a flower shop and decides to follow her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, you guys! This is my first story and hopefully, I could make more of these for I absolutely love writing, I just can't find the right words, but this is a start. I hope you all would enjoy this. Please do leave a review and advices on how I could improve my writing.**

**Warning: OOC characters.**

**Pairing: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. **

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**_

**Summary: **Natsume Hyuuga is a singer and actor in Japan. One day, after a night of filming for his new movie, Natsume decides to relax a bit. Get a coffee and maybe stroll on the park. Until he sees this beautiful brunette in a flower shop and decides to follow her.

* * *

It was another stressful day for Natsume Hyuuga, a singer and actor in Japan. The tight schedule, and sleepless night spent on filming for his new movie made him really tired. It was 8 in the morning and he was finally back in his condo unit to get some sleep until he got a call that he would be hosting a show later that day.

"I didn't even get the sleep that I've always wanted." Natsume sighed.

It's always like this. Show after show, pictorials after pictorials, interviews after another and the list goes on.

Natsume sighed again. _I need to get out and relax._ He thought.

Natsume stepped down from the chair that he was sitting on earlier and picked up his sunglasses and his headphones with his phone. He looked down to see how he is dressed.

Black jeans, black v-neck t-shirt and gray sneakers. _This should be okay._ He thought to himself. He placed the headphones on his ears and wore his sunglasses.

He went out of his condo unit and proceeded to the elevator. He rode the elevator for a few minutes in silence, listening to his music, not caring about the squealing girls behind him. He finally reached the ground floor. He went out of the building and thought of his Audi R8. "I won't be taking it this time." He decided to just walk to get some fresh air.

He then walked on the busy streets of Tokyo. _Summer in Japan. It's always this warm even this early in the morning. _He thought.

But the warm weather in Japan doesn't stop Natsume from buying a warm coffee for his breakfast.

He entered a coffee shop and ordered his favorite drink, caffe americano. He went out of the shop with his coffee and decided to walk a bit.

_I might even stop by the park later._ He thought. He took a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, the he felt something pass him by. He looked at what was infront of him. He was 5 feet away from a flower shop.

A girl with hazelnut sun-touched hair and white sundress was talking to the owner of the flower shop. She was laughing.

_They must have known each other._ Natsume thought.

The girl looked at his way and smiled. Natsume looked at her intently. _Such beautiful smile. _He thought. _  
_

She then gave a 'come here' hand gesture. Natsume remained dumbfounded by her beauty.

A little boy with grey-ish hair rushed to her direction, passing him. The girl hugged the little boy and talked to him a bit. It seems like she was introducing him to the owner of the flower shop.

_She might be married. I must not bother her. But then again, I don't think it's wrong if I just get to know her._ He said to himself.

He abandoned his thoughts and looked at them again. They were leaving the flower shop. The little boy and the girl bid farewell to the owner of the flower shop and started walking.

Natsume decided to follow them. He kept looking at them. They were laughing so much. He smiled. _Beautiful._

Minutes later, they arrived at what seems to be a daycare center. Natsume stopped to get distance from them. _She might think I'm stalking her. Tss. What am I talking about? I AM stalking her. _Natsume shooed his thoughts away and concentrated on the girl.

The girl went inside.

A few minutes later, the girl went out and looked at the glass walls of the daycare center. She waved and smiled.

Natsume followed her as she started walking again.

Then a little while later, Natsume being absentminded while following her, didn't notice that they have arrived at the park already.

He watches her as she sits down on a green bench. Natsume exhaled. He was about to approach her when a man selling balloons with kids following him covered his way. Then, he received a phone call from his manager.

"Natsume, it's 10:30 already. What have you been doing? I need you to come to the studio already to get your makeup, hair and costume done. Our show starts at 12. Be here early!" His manager said on the other line.

Natsume sighed. "I'll be there." He turned off his phone and looked at the girl. She was not on the bench anymore. He sighed again.

_I'll come back tomorrow. She might come here again. _He thought.

Natsume walked back to his condo unit. And so, his life as a star started again.

The next morning, it was 8 o'clock again and Natsume was wearing his sunglasses again while walking towards a coffee shop when he spotted the same girl he saw yesterday. She was wearing a white tube dress with pink floral print on it. She was sitting on the chairs outside the coffee shop drinking caffe latte and reading a book.

He went inside the coffee shop and ordered the same coffee he ordered yesterday. He paid for it and went outside. He exhaled and went close to her.

He cleared his throat.

"H-hello, miss. May I.. may I sit here?" Natsume asked nervously, pointing at the chair across where the girl was seated.

The girl looked up to him and smiled. "Of course." She took a sip of her drink again and continued reading her book.

Natsume sat on the chair. He took a sip of his coffee as he observe her.

_It was only yesterday that I got to see her for the first time. Her sun-touched hair, and her gentleness- with the way she plays with the little boy. And now, I get to observe her intently. Her bright smile, lively hazel eyes, pale skin and red fingertips. She's beautiful. _He thought.

Natsume snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the girl coughing.

"Is something wrong, sir?" She asks.

Natsume got even more nervous. "I-It's nothing. Don't mind me." He answered.

The girl placed her book down and looked at him. She smiled. "You know, it is kind of unfair. You get to see how I look like, but I don't get to see how you truly look like."

"I would love to take my sunglasses off but I don't think your reaction now and the way you talk to me wouldn't change once you know who I am." He says.

"I will not overreact. I promise." She says, holding out her pinky finger, smiling.

Natsume sighed. He slowly takes off his sunglasses, not taking his eyes off of the girl to see how she reacts.

She smiled. "Oh, you're Natsume Hyuuga."

"Yes, I am. Now that you've found out who I am, how come you're so calm?" He asks; confused.

"You expected me to freak out when I might find out who you are, so I changed your expectation to something you didn't expect." She answers.

Natsume smiled. "You're interesting."

She smiles and stretches her arm forward. Natsume takes it and they both shook hands.

"I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan says.

"Mikan Sakura." Natsume repeats it. "So Mikan, do you live around here?"

Mikan takes a sip of her drink and smiled.

"I live on an apartment just across the street." She says.

"Oh, okay. Do you have any work here?" He asks.

"I work on a daycare center here. But it's summer and I was given a free time." She answers.

Natsume nods.

"How about you, Mr. Hyuuga? What are you doing in a place like this?" She asks.

Natsume shrugs. "Natsume. Call me Natsume. Just relaxing. You know the life of celebrities, stress and pressure."

"Hmm." She smiled. "Must be tiring, huh?"

Natsume chuckles. "Yes, kind of. But you get to see a sea of your fans when you go out into concerts."

Mikan smiles.

Natsume's phone then rang. He sighs. And answered it. It was his manager.

After a few minutes, he puts down his phone.

"Another one of your 'celebrity works'?" Mikan asks.

Natsume sighed then nodded. "I'll see you later then, Ms. Sakura." He stands up and puts back on his sunglasses.

Mikan smiles and waves at him. "Bye bye, Natsume."

Natsume smiled and started walking to his unit. He couldn't take the girl's face and how she smiles off his mind. She was beautiful.

Natsume looked up to the sky and smiled. _This might be love at first sight._ He thought to himself. _I want to see her again. I want to get close to her._

* * *

**Okay, guys! That's it for Chapter 1. :) I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

**See you all on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you all for leaving reviews and such. Thank you all so much! On the next chapters, I might add more characters to this story. For now, here's chapter two.**

**Warning: OOC characters**

**Pairing: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura**

* * *

It was already 8 in the evening and Natsume was inside his condo with a growling tummy.

"I got used to being on set for awhile with a manager that would buy foods for me, that I forgot to even fill in my fridge." Natsume sighed.

He was sitting on a couch infront of his t.v. But not a single show, made Natsume understand. He was just so hungry._  
_

_I could always order pizza. Wait, what happened today?_ He asked himself. _Morning coffee, 'celebrity works'. Wait, who made that? ... _Natsume rubbed his forehead. _Ah, Mikan. Mikan Sakura. _

Natsume smiled on the thought of her. _Beautiful Mikan Sakura. That's it. I'll buy food outside. I might see her._

Natsume quickly rose up from where he was sitting and put his shoes on. He rubbed his hair, brought out his phone and earphones and placed it on his ears and went outside of his condo unit. He rode the elevator, lost in his music. Lifehouse's You and Me was playing on his phone.

_Ping _The sound of the elevator that landed made Natsume more energitic.

Warm summer air greeted Natsume as he walked out of the building. He exhaled. _  
_

He started walking on the sidewalk while looking at every girl that passes him. _Mikan, Mikan, where are you? Wait, I'm suppose to buy food not just look for her! Ah! Natsume, you're becoming crazy over a girl you saw yesterday, and talked this morning. You don't even know if the little boy was her child or not. _Natsume sighed.

He entered a Seven Eleven shop and went to the beverage section and picked up 2 bottles of water, and a can of Coke. He took a bag of Lay's from a rack and 2 snickers. He decided to go to the noodle section.

He was looking down when a cup of instant noodle rolled on his feet.

"Oh, sorry, sir." It came from a woman.

"No, that's okay. I'll pick it up." Natsume said. She was about to pick it up, when Natsume got ahead of her.

He straightened himself and looked at the woman. The earphone from one of his ear fell out and dropped on his neck. The music on the shop changed to ZAQ's Kimi no Tonari ni. _It's Mikan. _

Natsume's eyes widened. His heart started thumping. _Heart, please calm down. I don't even know if you're nervous or it's because I saw her suddenly._

"Oh, Mr. Hyuu- Natsume! Hi!" Mikan smiled at him.

"M-Mikan, hey!" Natsume stuttered. "I-I s-s-see y-you're b-b-buying f-food."

He takes the other earphone from his ear and switched of his phone.

"Ah, yes! You as well?" Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded. _Heart, please! _

A kid with grey-ish hair approached Mikan and tugged the hem of her dress. He was holding a bag of lollipops. "Big sister, may we buy these lollipops? Please? Please?"

_It's the same kid I saw with her yesterday. _Natsume thought.

Mikan looked down and smiled at her little brother. "You-chan, you might ruin your teeth."

_It's already night time, and you're still so beautiful. _Natsume thought looking at Mikan.

The kid pouted.

"Alright." Mikan sighed. "We will buy this, but you will have to drink water every now and them, okay?"

The kid smiled. "Okay!"

She looked back at Natsume. "Natsume, this is You-chan. His real name is Youichi. He's my little brother. You-chan, this is Natsume Hyuuga. He's a friend."

Natsume bent down and smiled. "Hello, Youichi. How are you?" He patted Youichi's head.

Youichi smiled. "I'm fine, Mr."

Natsume looked back at Mikan. "How old is he?"

She smiled at him. "He's only 3 years old."

Natsume's eyes darted on Mikan's hazel orbs. _Such beautiful eyes, and yet such sadness is in them. I wonder what she's thinking._ Natsume thought.

"Ah, N-Natsume?" Mikan disturbs his thought.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I-It's just that, you have such beautiful eyes." Natsume looked away; embarassed.

Mikan giggled. "Yours as well. You have lovely ruby eyes."

Youichi touched Mikan's dress again and pouted. "How about my eyes, big sister?"

"They're very pretty as well, You-chan." She answers.

"S-so, l-let's pay for what we bought." He said; still embarassed.

Mikan picked up a shopping basket and took 2 cup noddles, 2 onigiris, a box of fresh milk, and 2 bottles of water. Youichi places the bag of lollipops inside the basket. She nods at Natsume, and they both went to the counter together with Youichi. Natsume lets Mikan stay infront of him in the counter.

"You're gonna pay for that?" Natsume asks.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" Mikan was about to take her wallet from her satchel.

"Here, let me pay for that." Natsume takes out his credit card.

"No, no! I appreciate it but, I think I really should pay for these." She says.

"Come on. It's the least I can do for you as a thank you for giving me your name and for acting calming when you knew who I was. Girls would usually over react when some celebrity is infront of them." Natsume smiles.

Mikan rolls her eyes and takes out a short laughs. "Alright. But I'll pay you, okay?"

Natsume smiles. _That's music to my ears. I might dream about her laughter tonight. _He thought._  
_

He places his items inside the basket and pays for what he bought and Mikan's as well. After paying, Natsume was carrying the plastic bag as they walk on the sidewalk.

"Are you okay? Or should I take that? It looks like you find it heavy." Mikan says. Youichi was beside her, holding her hand while eating his lollipop.

"N-no, I'm fine. It's not that heavy." Natsume answers. "And, you don't have to pay me." He added.

"Hmm? What do you mean? I have to pay you." She said.

"You don't have to pay me. J-Just go on a date with me." Natsume said.

Mikan stopped from her tracks and looked at Natsume. "N-Natsume, are you serious?"

Natsume nods.

She smiles. "Okay. One day, we'll go on a date."

Natsume's heart started thumping as he gets energized but her response. He nods.

They continued walking. Minutes later, they arrived at a 2-storey building with staircase that connects to the terraces on the upper level.

"This is where we stop." Mikan smiles.

Natsume smiles and hands Mikan the plastic bag which belongs to her.

"Thank you, Natsume." She says.

"Y-You're welcome." He answers while rubbing the back of his head.

"Say thank you to Natsume, You-chan." Mikan tells Youichi.

Youichi takes the lollipop from his mouth and smiles. "Thank you, Mr."

Natsume nods.

His eyes followed Mikan as she and Youichi climbed on the stairs and into their apartment. She unlocks the door and lets Youichi in first. She looks back at Natsume and waves at him. Natsume waves back.

That night, Natsume went home with a smile on his face. Having Mikan in his mind.

The next morning, Natsume went out at 8 in the morning. Sadly, he didn't find Mikan in the coffee shop or the flower. So, he decided to walk a bit. Then, he remembered that she might be working on the daycare center.

He decided to take a visit.

There, he saw Mikan with a blue sleeveless dress with a floral print and white collar; playing with the kids. She looks at the visitor. "Oh, h-"

Natsume waves.

"Natsume, hi! How did you know I was here?" She asked; walking towards him.

"I-It's just a guess, since Youichi is a three-year-old." He answers; scratching the back of his head. _Liar._

"Is it okay if I ask for your help? We really need it." She smiled.

He nods.

"Thank you!" Mikan then looks back at the kids.

"Okay kids, I've got something to tell you. A friend of mine, is here to visit and I want you all to be nice to him, okay? It's Natsume Hyuuga, everybody!" Mikan announced.

Natsume went inside and waves at the kids.

"It's Natsume!" The kids started approaching him.

"Mr. Hyuuga, can you dance?" A kid asked.

"Hmm, I think I can." Natsume answered.

"Mr. Hyuuga, can you sing?" Another kid asked.

"For you all? If it's okay, I will." Natsume answered as he looked at Mikan which gives him a nod.

He cleared his throat and sat infront for all the kids to see.

_I'm singing to the pretty girl_  
_That walked by my door today_  
_I'm singing to the lonely girl_  
_Waiting for a good man to come and take her away_  
_I met her at a stop light_  
_She was impatient so she didn't wanna make eyes_  
_All I have is one question_  
_I begged for her attention ain't no riddle real simple_  
_Can I_  
_Buy you a flower_  
_Can I sing you a song_  
_Can we walk for an hour babe_  
_Can we spend the whole night on the telephone_  
_Can I _  
_Buy you a flower_  
_Can I sing you a song_  
_Can we walk for an hour babe_  
_Can we spend the whole night on the telephone_  
_Can I_  
_Can I, can I, can I, call you tonight baby can I can I_  
_Listen babe_

Natsume glanced at Mikan. And she smiles at him. A woman with blue hair, nudged Mikan by the elbow and flashes a teasing smile at her.

_I'm singing to the shy girl_  
_Waitin for her phone to ring_  
_I'm singing to the cheerleader_  
_Lookin in the stands tryna find prince charming_  
_I met her in a walmart line_  
_Impatient so she paid Coffey no mind_  
_All I have is one question_  
_I begged for your attention ain't no riddle real simple _  
_Can I_  
_Buy you a flower_  
_Can I sing you a song_  
_Can we walk for an hour babe_  
_Can we spend the whole night on the telephone_  
_Can I babe_  
_Buy you a flower_  
_Can I sing you a song_  
_Can we walk for an hour babe_  
_Can we spend the whole night on the telephone_  
_Can I_  
_Can I, can I, oh put your hand inside of mine can I, can I,_  
_Listen babe_

Natsume smiles at the kids and started clapping. The kids started clapping as well.

_Can I say na na na na_  
_Oh I'll say na na na na_  
_Can I say na na na na_  
_Oh I'll say na na na na_

_Can I_  
_Buy you a flower_  
_Can I sing you a song_  
_Can we walk for an hour babe_  
_Can we spend the whole night on the telephone_  
_Can I babe_  
_Buy you a flower_  
_Can I sing you a song_  
_Can we walk for an hour babe_  
_Can we spend the whole night on the telephone_  
_Can I, can I, can I call you tonight babe_  
_Can I, can I, can I babe_

Natsume stood up as he finished singing. He takes a bow.

The kids stared at him; stunned. Then, they stood up and cheered for him. They started hugging him; including Youichi. Mikan and the woman beside her clapped their hands at Natsume.

Mikan approached Natsume together with the woman.

"That was wonderful!" she says.

"Okay, everyone! Let us all thank Mr. Natsume Hyuuga for that beautiful song!" The woman said.

"Thank you, Mr. Hyuuga!" The kids thanked him and clapped their hands.

Natsume takes a bow again. The kids went back to playing and drawing with their crayons.

Natsume and Mikan went to the door. "Thank you so much for that!" Mikan said.

Natsume smiled. "You're always welcome! Uhh... I-Is it okay if I take you out at this time?"

Mikan hesitated and looked at the woman which gave her a nod. She smiles and nods at Natsume. She goes back to Youichi who happily nodded and waves at her. Natsume and Mikan both went out of the room.

As they walked together, they passed a hotdog cart. Mikan stopped. Natsume follows her.

"Would you like some?" Mikan asked.

"I-I've never eaten hotdogs from sidewalk stands carts before." He answers.

"You need to try these! They taste really good!" She said.

Mikan bought two hotdogs and paid for it. They both started walking again as she gives him his hotdog.

Natsume takes a bite of it. "Mmm, this is really good!"

She smiles at him. "I know, right?"

They both started eating at the warm street of Japan.

"You know, for a girl, you seem to not mind about how you'll weight." Natsume said. _Though, you would still be pretty even if you gained some weight._

"I got tired of getting told how I should look like because I'm a girl. Society tells me to stay thin because they find it sexy, but that doesn't stop me from eating hotdogs." She flashes a grin at him.

Natsume stopped walking and looked at her. Mikan stops as well.

"Something wrong, Natsume?" She asks.

"M-Mikan, we only got to see each other for 2 days..." Natsume said nervously. _It's 3 days for me though. _

"Hmm?"

"I-I really like you, Mikan."

* * *

**That's for now, everyone! I apologize for this very long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review! I would love to know what you think about this story!**

**See you on Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, guys! Hey! I apologize for this late new chapter. I was suppose to update my story last week, but I was just so busy looking for the items that I needed for my new cosplay. But here I am again finally giving time for this story! Anyway, thank you all so much to those who left a review and such. Thank you all so much!**

**For this chapter, just this chapter, I will add an OC. Here's Chapter 3!**

**Warning: OOC Characters**

**Pairing:**** Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura**

* * *

"_I-I really like you, Mikan._"

Mikan's eyes widens, her hotdog fell on the ground. A gust of warm wind blew past Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan was about to open her mouth to say something when- "Miss Sakura! Miss Sakura!" a woman with black hair was running towards her.

The woman stopped infront of her. "Miss Sakura, you're 4 months behind your rent. You said you'd pay on the 3rd month. I gave you an extension, but you still didn't pay."

Mikan bit her lower lip. "M-Mrs. Shirota, p-please just give me another month. M-my paycheck could only handle the foods we eat and our drinks. P-please, just another month." Mikan begged.

Mrs. Shirota sighed. "If I give you another month, you still won't be able to pay it. Get a real job, Miss Sakura."

Mikan looked down. "I promise I'll be able to pay it in the next month. Just please! Give us another chance. Please!"

Mrs. Shirota shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Miss Sakura, but I really need money right now and your begging for another chance is not helping it. Pack your bags tonight because tomorrow, you won't be living there anymore." Mrs. Shirota said, then left.

Mikan stood there; shocked. Natsume looked at her; worried.

"M-Mikan, are you okay?" Natsume asked.

Mikan looked down, looking at her pale fingers. Tears came down on her palms as she let out a low sob. Natsume's eyes widens as he senses her crying. He led her to a bench nearby and let her sit down. She covers her face with her palms and started crying.

Natsume bit his lips as he looks at her with pity. _This must be the reason why she had such sad eyes before. But maybe, there's more to it. _He pats her back as she continue to cry.

Minutes later, Mikan wiped her tears and looked up at Natsume. She smiled widely at him. "I-I'm okay now, Natsume." She said, her voice still shaking.

"M-Mikan..." Natsume looked at her with worried eyes.

Mikan lets out a low laugh. "I-I'm sorry for that embarassing scene back there." As she smiles, tears started forming on the edge of her eyes.

Natsume leaned close to her and wipe her tears with his thumb. Mikan smiles at him.

"Y-you know, I-I'd be happy to pay your rent f-for you." Natsume says. _Wait, what? Where did that come from?_

Her eyes widens at what he said. "No, that's okay. I'll go look at some places where You-chan and I can live temporarily today."

"M-Mikan, ... I... uhh..." Natsume stutters.

"Hmm? What is it, Natsume?" She asks.

"Y-you... uhh... c-can live w-with m-me i-in the mean t-time." Natsume replies. _Even saying such simple words could get me nervous when I say it to her._

Mikan wipes her nose using the back of her hand and grins at him. "I don't think it's appropriate for us to join you in your peaceful home, but we'll see, okay?"

Natsume blushes and looks down. He scratches the back of his head then looks back at her. _Flushed cheeks, long wet eye lashes, pink nose tip, and red lips, you're still beautiful even if you cried, Mikan Sakura._

"Hmm? Natsume?" Mikan asks, interrupting his thoughts.

"I-I wanted t-to take you on the park, but after what happened, I-I don't think y-you'd allow me." Natsume said nervously.

Mikan smiles, then nods. "It's okay, Natsume. I'd love to go with you."

Natsume's energy returned. He smiled widely and took Mikan to the park. At the park, Natsume asked Mikan to wait for her on a bench while he buys something for her. Natsume returned with chocolate bubble tea on one hand, and strawberry bubble tea on the other. Natsume hands her the chocolate bubble tea. "Here, drink this. This might make you feel better."

Mikan takes the bubble tea and takes a sip. Natsume sits beside her and takes a sip of his strawberry bubble tea as well.

"This is delicious! How did you know I like chocolate?" Mikan asks as she bites the tapioca pearl that had just been released by the big straw.

Natsume smiles. "I-It was just a guess." He drinks his strawberry tea again.

Mikan stares at him, then smiles. "You like strawberry, Natsume?"

Natsume blushes and coughs. "I-I-I've h-had m-m-my l-love f-for s-strawberries s-since I-I w-was y-young."

"It's kind of cute. Even You-chan likes strawberries so much." Mikan said. She takes a sip of her bubble tea. "I must buy one for You-chan before going home."

Mikan looks at Natsume and smiles. That day, they talked about books, and movies. Natsume has never been fascinated by a girl before, but Mikan sure was fascinating. She talked about the characters in the books like they real, and the characters in the movie like they're moving with her. _Beautiful._ Natsume thought. He was staring at her as she narrates about the stories and each characters of the books that she've read. Natsume smiles. _My life would never become boring when I'm with her._

"Natsume? What time is it?" Mikan asks, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Natsume fishes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the time. "It's eleven thirty already. Should we eat lunch?" Natsume asks.

"You-chan needs to eat his lunch. May we go back to the center?" Mikan asks.

Natsume smiles and nods.

They both went back to the daycare center. Parents were there taking their children. Youichi was talking with a little girl when Natsume and Mikan arrived. The kids bid goodbye to each other. Youichi took Mikan's hand and smiled at her. "I'm hungry, big sister."

"There's a ramen shop nearby. Let's eat there, okay? Would you like to join us, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

Natsume hesitated for a bit, but agrees. Mikan went inside the daycare center and bid goodbye to the teacher. They walked to a nearby ramen shop, they went in. Youichi ordered shoyu ramen, wonton ramen for Mikan and rich pork ramen for Natsume. They sat on a 4 seater dining set. Mikan assisted Youichi as he climbs on the chair. They sat there talking about Youichi's day. Later on, their ramens arrived. They separated their chopsticks and ate.

"Look, big sister. Egg." Youichi said as he picks an egg on the bowl using his chopsticks.

Mikan smiles and nods. Mikan looks at Natsume then smiles at him. Natsume looked at his ramen again, as his face started heating up. He continued eating. After their lunch, Natsume paid for their foods, though Mikan tried rejecting his offer, he managed to win against her.

That afternoon, Mikan and Youichi were about to look for their new apartment, when Natsume offered to help them. They were inquiring about the prices and the size of its interior. But none of them ever please Mikan. Their prices where too high, while inside the place was really tiny. Mikan sighed.

They stopped by a burger shop and a bubble tea stand, as Natsume buys for them for their snack.

It was six in the evening when they gave up. Mikan told them that they might find one tomorrow and tonight, they'd have to rest. Natsume smiled and gave her a card. It says 'Natsume Hyuuga', in it and Natsume's number. "I-If you need me, just call that number, okay?"

Mikan smiled at him and nodded. Mikan refused Natsume when he offered them that they'd walk them to their home. They bid their goodbyes.

As Natsume was walking to his condo unit, a smile was on his lips. _I got to spend my whole day with her. And a nice woman even asked us if Youichi was our child. Nobody even noticed who I am. This has been a great day. Mikan, I hope I can see you again._

Mikan walked hand-in-hand with Youichi as they walked to their apartment. They stopped when they found Mrs Shirota waiting for them on the front door of their home. She approached them.

"Ms Sakura, I'm sorry, but their's a couple that wants to take over your place tonight. This might be a bit early, but I allowed them, since you couldn't pay." Mrs Shirota explained.

"B-But Mrs Shirota, you said we'd leave tomorrow." Mikan exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, dear. I already packed your stuff for you." Mrs Shirota said. "You can give me your payment any day. G-Good night." Mrs Shirota hurriedly left Mikan and Youichi as she left them dumbfounded.

Mikan walked to their suit cases infront of their door. The home is lighted already. _They must've moved their things already._ She thought.

She sighed and carried their suit cases down the stairs.

"Big sister, where will we sleep tonight?" Youichi asked.

Mikan bits her lips to stop herself from crying. She hugged Youichi and pat his head. "We will find a way, You-chan. Somehow."

She let go and carried their suit cases. Youichi help her with the carrying though he's got no muscle to carry such heavy containers. Mikan smiled as she looked at her cutey, helpful little brother.

When all of their cases on the ground already, Mikan pulled up the handle as its wheels rolled on the ground. Youichi, trying to be helpful, carried a backpack with all his things in it.

A low was heard between the two as they continued walking in silence. "I-I'm hungry, big sister."

Mikan sighed. "Alright, You-chan. We'll eat in a bit."

They stopped in a payphone. Mikan reached out a coin in her pockets. She was about to call the teacher in the daycare center, which was her good friend for help when she touched a paper. She took it out and looked at it. _Oh, it's Natsume's._ She thought.

_"I-If you need me, just call that number, okay?" _She remember Natsume saying those words.

_I hope he's not busy. _She thought.

She exhaled, insert a coin and dialed Natsume's number on the payphone. It rang three times on the other line. Then a voice came.

"Hello? Natsume Hyuuga here." The other line said. It was Natsume.

"N-Natsume, hi. It's me, Mikan." Mikan said.

"O-oh, M-mikan! Hi! W-what's wrong?" Natsume asked. Even from another line, you can still identify Natsume's nervousness.

"I'm sorry I called you, b-but, could we stay with you tonight? A couple took over our home so we are to stay out. C-coule we stay with you even just for tonight?" Mikan asked.

Natsume, on the other line jumped up and down. _This is it! Man up, Natsume! You'll finally get close to her._ Natsume cleared his throat and answered. "O-Of course! Where are you? S-Should I pick you up?"

"I'm in a payphone near the seven eleven shop. It's okay. No need to pick us up." Mikan answered.

"You might be carrying some heavy things, so I should pick you up. Wait a bit, okay? I'll be there." Natsume said then he hung up.

Minutes later, a black Audi R8 came infront of Mikan and Youichi. The side window rolled down revealing Natsume inside. He came out and smiled at Mikan.

"Sorry, I'm late. S-so, shall we go?" Natsume asked nervously.

Mikan smiled and nodded at him.

A soft growl then came. It was Youichi's tummy. Natsume bent down and patted his head. "I see you're hungry, little buddy. Let's go to my house and eat there, okay?"

Youichi smiled at him and nodded.

In Natsume's condo unit, they settle down. Natsume suggested that he'd sleep on the couch. Mikan disagreed. "No, we're the intruders, we sleep outside. Youichi will stay on the couch and I will sleep on the carpet."

"No, you'll both stay on my bed tonight, and I'll sleep on the couch. Please?" Natsume begged.

Mikan sighed. "A-Alright."

The night, Natsume ordered a delivery of pizza, cheese burgers, french fries, three fried chickens with gravy, rice and three iced teas. When the delivery guy was sent to Natsume unit, and the food was delivered, he tipped the delivery guy and thanked him. Then the three ate their foods with laughter. Natsume making the siblings laugh.

After that, Youichi and Mikan took a half-bath. Minutes later, they came out. Youichi in his pajamas and Mikan in a sweatshirt with her pajama.

Natsume looked at her. _Mikan in a dress, beautiful. Mikan in sweatshirt, the most beautiful. Mikan, Mikan, you just have to look good in everything, huh?_

"Uh, Natsume, is it okay if I make milk for You-chan?" Mikan asked.

"O-Of course. The milk's on the top shelf, the thermos is beside the mugs." Natsume answered. He sat down on the couch and switched on his tv. Bokura Ga Ita live action was aired.

After making the milk, Mikan smiled at him, bid him goodnight and went to his room. Youichi was sitting on a chaise longue looking at the lights on the city outside of the glass wall of Natsume's unit. Mikan sat beside him and gave him his glass of milk. After drinking the milk, Mikan walked with Youichi to Natsume's bed. She placed the glass on the bedside table and layed on the bed with her front facing the soft mattress, while Youichi lay on his back.

"Big sister, when will we be able to go back?" Youichi asked.

"I still don't know, You-chan. But we'll be fine." Mikan answered. "My You-chan is with me after all." She started tickling him.

Youichi laughed, trying to push away Mikan's teasing fingers. Natsume took a peek at them on the door for he was curious of what the noise was all about. Natsume smiled as he looked at them both laughing.

Mikan stopped and kissed Youichi's forehead. "I love you, You-chan."

"I love you too, big sister." Youichi answered back.

Mikan sweeped Youichi's gray strands off his face. Then, she started singing at what seems to be a chorus of a song. Natsume's eyes widened and he listened carefully to the tune, the lyrics, and her tone. _Such sweet tone. I'd want to hear this everyday._ Natsume thought.

_May I hold you as you fall to sleep_  
_When the world is closing in_  
_And you can't breathe here_  
_May I love you, may I be your shield_  
_When no one can be found_  
_May I lay you down?_

Then Natsume's phone rang. When Mikan saw that Youichi is already asleep she stopped and kissed his eyebrow. "Good night, You-chan." She whispered. She turned off the lamp on the bedside table and stood up carefully. She went to the door and went out. She saw Natsume on the phone, talking to what seems like his manager asking him to go to the studio.

Natsume sighed. Then he hang up.

Mikan washed the glass on the sink and returned it to where it was placed before. She looked at Natsume and smiled. "One of your 'celebrity works', again?"

Natsume nodded. "Just make yourself at home, okay? I might be back in the morning."

Natsume went to the bathroom quietly as not to wake up Youichi. He brushed his teeth, took a half-bath and changed. When he went out of the bathroom, he found Mikan lying with Youichi.

He smiled at both of them and left the room.

The next morning, Natsume woke to a noise in his kitchen. _I must have slept on this couch when I arrived home last night._

He stood up lazily and went to the kitchen. He peeked at the Youichi who's eating pancakes and a smiling Mikan with her cup of coffee. He walked gently just to not disturb their conversation. Until, **thud**. He hit himself on the wall. Mikan turned her head to him, and smiled.

"Good morning, Natsume." Mikan greeted.

* * *

**Yay for chapter 3! I will try to update this story every week, and finish it quickly because summer in my country is almost over and I'll be busy for this school year. But if this is still not done and summer's over, I would still be updating it, slowly though.**

**But anyway, please leave a review! I'd love to read what you think of this chapter. It's one long chapter, so I might have bored you to death. Stay tuned for Chapter 4! Thank you all! Again, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, people! How are you all? I hope you're all doing fine. And, please check out my oneshot story called 'A Day in the Life of Natsume and Mikan'. We take a look at one of the every day life of a married Natsume and Mikan. For now, here's Chapter 4.**

**Warning: OOC Characters**

**Pairing: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura**

* * *

"Good morning, Natsume" Mikan greeted.

"Good morning, Mikan. Good morning, Youichi." Natsume greeted back.

"Good morning, big brother Natsume!" Youichi greeted raising his spoon to the air.

Natsume pulled a chair across Youichi and sat on it.

"Would you like pancakes and a cup of coffee?" Mikan quickly stood up and asked.

"Ah, yes, please." Natsume answered.

"Big brother Natsume, I have strawberries." Youichi smiled showing two strawberries to Natsume.

Natsume smiled at the little boy. Mikan came back to the table with pancakes and a fork on a plate on her other hand and a cup of coffee on the other.

"Here you go." She said; placing the plate infront of Natsume as she sit down on her chair. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Would you like maple syrup, Big brother Natsume?" Youichi asked; shaking the maple syrup that he is now holding.

"You-chan, please, don't shake it." Mikan said.

"No, it's okay, Mikan." Natsume said, smiling, as he takes the maple syrup that Youichi pushed towards him on the table.

Natsume poured the maple syrup on his pancakes and started eating.

"It's Saturday, You-chan. What do you want to do today?" Mikan asked; smiling at Youichi. She wipes the liquid that's dripping on the edge on Youichi's mouth with a handkerchief.

"Let's go to the sunflower field, big sister!" Youichi answered.

"It is kind of far, You-chan. And we don't have the money to go to the sunflower field. And we have to look for a place to stay because we don't want to be a burden to Natsume." Mikan explained.

Natsume looks at Mikan. "No, it's okay, Mikan. You can stay here as long as you want."

Mikan smiled at him as she touches the back of his hand and said, "No, Natsume. We can look for a new apartment. We might be envading your privacy."

Natsume quickly took a sip of his coffee, and inhaled. He looked down. _Get a grip, Hyuuga. Blushing because you've been touched doesn't make you any manlier._ "I-I don't mind. Plus, your rent fee is quite high, right? If you look for an apartment now, you'd be forced to look for a new job and quit teaching in the daycare center."

Natsume felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked up to find a mysti-eyed Mikan staring at him. "I never thought of that before. But are you really sure we can stay here for awhile?" Mikan asked.

Natsume smiled and held Mikan's hand. "Yes, of course. As long as you want."

Mikan stood up and gave Natsume a quick hug which made Natsume blush. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" She said. Mikan sat back down.

Youichi went down from his seat and run to Natsume to give him a tight hug on his waist. "Thank you, big brother Natsume!" He said.

Natsume patted his head and smiled. Youichi ran back to his seat where Mikan helped him sit down.

Natsume took a sip of his coffee and asked. "Where is this sunflower field, anyway?"

"It's at a park in Zama, West of Tokyo." Mikan answered.

"Hmm... that's 24 miles from here to there. Why don't we go? I'm free today." Natsume suggested.

Youichi leaned on the table energitically. He looked at Mikan. "Can we, big sister? Can we? Can we?"

"We will let Natsume decide, okay? We don't want to bother him because it's his resting day." Mikan said.

"I'm okay with that. It would take 3-4 hours for us to arrive there so we might as well bring our our lunch. We'll use my car. So, we'll go, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

Mikan sighed. "Oh, alright."

Youichi cheered then continued eating his pancakes and drinking his milk. Natsume looks at Mikan as he continues eating his pancakes. Mikan smiled as she looked at the happy Youichi. Natsume smiled.

After eating, Natsume insisted on washing their mugs, forks and plates so Mikan and Youichi could prepare. Mikan took a bath with Youichi and got dressed. She told Natsume to took a bath while she cooks their lunch. Three differently designed bentos for her, Natsume, and Youichi. Natsume got out from his bath, with only his jeans on. He rubbed his wet hair with a towel. Mikan gasped. She stood frozen, looking at Natsume's pale body.

He took a bag and placed it on the table. "You can put our lunches here, and our water. We should take soft drinks too, don't you think? And fruits and chips for our snacks." He looked up at Mikan. "M-Mikan? Are you okay?" He asked.

Mikan face turned red, the longer she stared at Natsume's body. She turned away, with a blush on the tip of her ear. "Y-y-yeah."

Natsume realizing that he's naked went back to his room to get some clothes for him. After putting clothes on, he went out and found Mikan and Youichi sitting on the steel chairs of his terrace, talking and laughing. He smiled, and cleared his throat.

"Oh, Natsume!" Mikan quickly stood up. "Everything's packed. Our lunches, snacks, 3 bottles of water, 1.5 ml coke with 3 disposable plastic cups, Youichi's powder, 3 handkerchieves and an umbrella." Mikan smiled.

Natsume stared at her. _Just like a real wife, huh, Hyuuga? _He observed how she was dressed. White dress that's loosen starting from under the breast to the part above her knees with floral prints on it, and she was wearing baby pink flats with a ribbon on each shoe. He looked at her bright face. And smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mikan. Now, let's go?" Natsume asked.

Youichi went down from his seat and offered Natsume a lollipop. "Here you go, big brother Natsume."

Natsume took it and smiled at Youichi. He pats Youichi's head. "Thank you, Youichi."

Natsume carried the bag where their foods where, and smiled at them. "Off we go!"

They rode the elevator from where Natsume's condo was to the ground floor. They rode Natsume's car, and Natsume drove to where their destination was.

Inside the car, Mikan was beside Natsume, while Youichi was sitting between her legs. They were talking and laughing. An hour later, Youichi got hungry.

"Natsume, do you want to eat now?" Mikan asked as she took out 2 bag of chips and a small flat styro foam with strawberries covered with a thin plastic from the bag. She opened the bags of chips and gave the other one to Youichi, which Youichi accepted happily. She ripped off the thin plastic that was covering the strawberries.

"I can't, right now. It's uncomfortable to drive with one hand." Natsume answers; smiling.

"You might be hungry, I'll feed you. Here." Mikan held the leaves of a strawberry and placed it near Natsume's mouth.

Natsume blushed and stared at the strawberry. _C-calm down, Hyuuga. It's just food. You don't need to be so malicious about it. Ah, she smells good. Like... strawberries? _He snapped from his train thoughts and took a bite of the strawberry.

He chewed, then swallowed it. Then took another bite. Mikan sat back again. After eating, Youichi asleep on Mikan's chest, while Mikan is leaning her head on the window of the car.

Two hours later, they finally arrived at the sunflower fields.

"We're here now." Natsume announced.

Youichi and Mikan woke up. Youichi quickly opened the car door and went out.

"You-chan! You-chan, wait!" Mikan called out Youichi.

Mikan went out of the car as well and followed Youichi. Natsume looked at them and smiled. He took the bag and a mat from the back of his car seat and went out of the car.

He looked at Mikan pointing at the bees with Youichi gaping at them. Natsume smiled. He laid out the map on the grass and took out their lunch boxes, water bottles and coke with the disposable plastic cups. He sat down.

_A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you  
I can't explain how I fall in love with everything that you do  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew  
Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you_

Mikan turned to Natsume and waved at him. He waved back and pointed at the food that's on the mat. Mikan nodded. She looked at Youichi and talked to him. They walked hand-in-hand towards Natsume. They sat down and ate their lunch.

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love_

Natsume made jokes which Mikan and Youichi laughed at. He looked at Mikan feeding Youichi with the rice balls that she made in their lunches. He chuckled. _Now, Hyuuga, if you keep on staring, you'd get caught. But I just can't stop looking. They both look so beautiful together. __  
_

_And seeing you is seeing how you're making my life so complete  
And knowing you will share all your joy and pain and laughter with me  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew  
Cause I could never ask for more from love and life than you_

After eating, Youichi drank his water and ran back to the flowers. Mikan helped Natsume in putting back all the things used when they ate. She smiled at Natsume. "Thank you, Natsume. It would have been impossible for me, but you made the it possible. Thank you so much."

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile  
To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life  
I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl  
With nothing but love_

"I-It's nothing. I-I'm quite happy I'm able to spend my day-off productive." Natsume said.

"I'll go to Youichi now, okay?" Mikan said as she stood up. Natsume nodded. She ran to Youichi and played with him.

Natsume walked towards them and played with Youichi. They were chasing each other. Until they laid on grass under the shade of the tall sunflowers; laughing. He looked at Mikan. She was stand a feet away from them. She was looking at the sky. He smiled. _I wouldn't want to forget this day._

_And if the sky would fall down and crash into the sea  
I know that I will still have you, baby, and you will still have me  
And that's all we'll need_

Mikan walked towards them and laid beside Natsume, as Youichi stood up and walked towards a tall sunflower, 4-feet away from them. She stared at him. And slowly, her face moved closer to his. Then, their lips touched. It was a slow, gentle kiss.

Mikan stopped, sat up and smiled at him. "S-sorry about that."

Natsume laid there frozen. _S-she k-k-kissed me. Mikan kissed me. _He snapped out of his thoughts and sat down.

_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile_  
_To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life_  
_Cause I'm lost in the grace of your smile_  
_To fall in your love is a place I could spend my life_  
_I know we could take on the world; just you and me, girl_  
_With nothing but love_  
_With nothing but love_

"M-Mikan, about what I said yesterday. I-I really l-like you, Mikan." Natsume confessed.

Mikan's faced flushed. She looked down. "I-I really like you too, N-Natsume."

A mixture of happiness, and relief flooded through Natsume's body. With his trembling hands, he cups Mikan face gently to look at him. She bit her lip. Natsume chuckled and bumped his forehead slowly and gently on her forehead. He kissed her nose. Mikan giggles.

Then suddenly, "AAAAHHHH!" They heard a loud scream coming from where Youichi was.

* * *

**Alright, you guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. And, please read my first oneshot, 'A Day in the Life of Natsume and Mikan' and leave a review on that story as well. Thank you all so much! Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


End file.
